Takuto, the shinobi killing machine
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Sakura lives with her son. She dies on a search and rescue mission. What happens to her son? Who's the boy's father? Will Sakura's death awaken powers that were locked a way? Will team 7 come back to life?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter one

The new trainee of Hatake Kakashi

A little boy sat in a corner of his bedroom waiting for someone. His mom, Haruno Sakura went along with Uchina Sasuke off looking for Uzumaki Naruto. The boy cried. He whispered his name so he knew he was sane.

"My name is Haruno Takuto," the boy whispered. A knock on the door scared the child. Iruka walked into the room. He was going to be teaching Takuto along with other children next year, but Takuto wouldn't be there.

"Takuto, we're sorry. You mom is dead along with Sasuke and Naruto," Iruka said. Something in Takuto's mind blew. He backed away from Iruka, farther in the corner. Takuto was crying, but no tears fell. He was using a advance ninja technique called The Tearless Death. The move uses most of your chakra until you pass out. You can see anyone's death as if you were there.

"Get away! Get away!" Takuto shouted as he returned to normal. He passed out.

"He's down," Iruka said to some other ninja. Iruka picked the boy up.

"He looks sad," one ninja said. Iruka walked out of the room.

A month later, Takuto was put in a straight jacket and given his own white padded room. He laid on the floor. Iruka came everyday. Today was different. Iruka came, but Takuto was sitting up.

"I'll tell you what happen to cell number seven. Four ninja assassins band together and kidnapped Naruto for bait to lead Sasuke and my mom to them. Cell seven fought well. Naruto stood strong. He mumbled something about a boy who took the Kyuubi no Kitsune out of his body. Sasuke was first to go. My mom was second. They had already killed three of the assassins. The last one was from the village hidden in the sand. He killed Naruto without a second thought. Two packs full of scrolls were hidden in a bush near by," Takuto said "I'm not insane. It's called I'm tired of seeing white and I was depressed that day." Iruka sighed. Two other ninjas came in.

"Thanks, Takuto. You helped us a little bit," the first one said.

"Oh yeah. My mom said if she didn't come back, that Iruka would take me to the battle field to pick up something," Takuto lied. Iruka caught Takuto's lie and went along with it anyway.

"I'll take him tomorrow," Iruka said. He walked out. On his way out he whispered something to one of the other ninjas.

"I'll take him right away," the ninja said. The ninja walked over to Takuto and lifted him off the ground. "Call me N67," the ninja said. The other ninja stood there. The two ninjas transformed into two guys in jail uniforms.

"We're the ninja assassins of Konohagakure and you'll be training with us," the one who was holding Takuto said "I'm Tini and my friend is Shini. You'll be training under the fifth Hokage because of your unique ninja ability." Shini nodded in agreement. Iruka was looking through the two way mirror. He was shocked.

"I only told the ninja to take him to Lord Hokage," Iruka said. The two ninjas disappeared along with Takuto.

At the Hokage's tower

Takuto was placed on the floor. The Hokage sat there looking at Takuto.

"I had asked you to bring a genin not a little boy. He's not even a shinobi yet," the Hokage said. The ninjas looked at Takuto.

"You're a ninja academy student?" Shini asked. Takuto looked at Shini like he was stupid.

"I'm only seven," Takuto said. Tini and Shini started looking at the ground.

"Why did you bring a local child here?" the Hokage asked. Takuto looked at the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, this child has more chakra than you. He was able to use an advance technique known as The Tearless Death," Tini said.

"Fine, but the boy will be trained under Hatake Kakashi," the Hokage said. A different ninja enter the room. His mouth and nose were covered along with his one eye. "Kakashi, this is your trainee, Haruno Takuto," the Hokage said.

"Where's his hitai-ate?" Kakashi asked. Takuto flinched.

"He isn't a genin, yet. You'll train him till you think he is ready to become a genin," the Hokage answered. Shini whispered in Takuto's ear that he should leave now. Takuto got up and walked over to Kakashi. He stared at the floor as he walked.

"Go to cell seven's training grounds," Kakashi said. Takuto dashed down the hall and stairs. "Who is the boy's father?" Kakashi asked.

"His father was Gaara. A sand ninja that Sakura met on chunin test she took years ago," the Hokage answered. Kakashi left.

'This is going to be worse than training Naruto!' Kakashi thought. He was near the training grounds when he was tripped. Kakashi got back up and saw the teenager named Konohamaru, the third Hokage's grandson. He was laughing and pointing at Kakashi. He stopped laughing when Kakashi stood up.

"I was looking for Naruto," Konohamaru said.

"Naruto has been dead for a month," Kakashi said as he walked away.

"No way! I just saw him yesterday," Konohamaru said. he shrugged and ran off.

a/n: This chapter is weird. I would like to know if I should bring Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke back to life. If not all three of them, then which one(s)? please tell me in a review.-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
